Le prénom
by youckou
Summary: Les anglais, c'est connu, sont de grands parieurs. Ils parient sur presque tout, y compris sur le prénom du futur enfant d'un certain couple royal. Et cette habitude va faire le plaisir d'un certain nombre de pays européens, cette fois...


Bonjour! Encore une fois, je m'inspire de petites anecdotes sans grande importance, mais tellement drôles pour moi! J'espère que ça vous plaira, et merci à ma relectrice, dont la patience n'a pas d'égal, car en ce moment je n'arrête pas!

Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers d' HAP ne m'appartiennent pas.

.

.

.

.

.

Le prénom

.

.

La naissance d'un héritier royal dans les nations où la royauté existe encore est une source d'enthousiasme constant pour leurs représentants. Alors, bien sûr, lorsque la couronne britannique avait annoncé la grossesse de Kate Middleton, tous les pays européens avaient pu partager la joie discrète mais réelle d'Arthur Kirkland. On aurait pu croire que cette bonne humeur soudaine de la part d'un homme aussi renfermé que lui serait rafraîchissante et profitable à tous. Mais non. En effet, ceux qui n'avaient plus de famille royale, eux, ressentaient toujours un petit pincement de jalousie. Et ces bons sentiments, ces regards rêveurs, ces sourires extatiques étaient tout sauf agréable. Il en profitait, ce petit frimeur. Moins visiblement que d'autres mais quand même. Il souffrait de crises de joie proche de l'hystérie selon certains, que même le flegme anglais ne parvenait pas à camoufler. Et comme tous les autres pays qui avaient toujours une famille royale, il ne voyait aucun lien entre son comportement proprement indécent et la mauvaise humeur ambiante. Au cours de ce qui était des sortes de crises psychotiques aux yeux d'autres nations, des échographies (des doubles, on est jamais trop prudent les autres européens semblaient particulièrement maladroits avec ce genre de documents. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais bon... Et pas d'informations sur le sexe, non plus.) avaient circulé un nombre incalculable de fois, à leurs plus grand dépit. Les récits sur le fameux « premier coup de pied, et quelle force! Quelle vigueur, quelle énergie! » avaient été entendus, ré-entendus, et le léger agacement était finalement devenu une franche irritation. Non pas qu'Angleterre soit le seul à adopter ce comportement en ce genre d'occasions. N'empêche que c'était difficile à supporter . Même Feliciano commençait à couper Arthur dès le début de ce qui était appelé « le délire prénatale »... Malheureusement, le premier « chanceux » à profiter de cette charmante situation était, bien évidement, le voisin direct de l'anglais, France. Oh joie. Il était aussi celui qui avait le plaisir de se voir brusquement saisir le bras par un britannique brusquement surexcité sans raisons précises, qui commençait alors un monologue sur la joie qu'allait apporter à son pays la naissance à venir. Et c'est qu'il serrait fort, cet idiot. Le pire, c'était qu'il ne le faisait peut-être pas exprès. Je dis bien peut-être car c'était là l'un des moyens les plus sûrs d'énerver Francis. Tout le monde le savait. Alors, inconscience ou malveillance, pas mal de nations se posaient la question.

.

.

.

.

France était déprimé. La crise, il pouvait gérer. Le chômage aussi. Mais ça... Ça, ça c'était presqu'inhumain. Au début il avait essayé d'être positif et heureux pour Arthur, vraiment! Mais huit mois, non, ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était plus possible. Il avait de plus en plus envie de sécher ces stupides meeting, avec ces stupides monarchies non absolues, et leurs stupides discutions de futurs/jeunes parents. Aucun tact, aucune délicatesse. Et Antonio, qui le trahissait honteusement:

« Allez, hermano, c'est merveilleux pour lui! Même toi tu le félicitais au début. Ce n'est pas la peine de faire ta mauvaise tête, et ce n'est pas très gentil. »

Pas très gentil. Pas très gentil? Il se contrôlait, il ne l'avait pas encore frappé, il hochait poliment la tête pendant les grands discours émerveillés de Lord Kirkland le bienheureux et il n'était pas très gentil? Ha, bonjour le soutien et la solidarité. Il s'en souviendrait, tient. Pour le petit prochain d'Antonio, il pourrait toujours rêver pour les félicitations, et il verrait bien ce que ça donnait quand la république Francaise n'était « pas très gentille »! Et il l'aurait bien cherché, ce traître! Surtout que Francis savait ce qui allait arriver, après la naissance. S'il survivait au délire « pré-natal », il allait ensuite devoir supporter le délire « post-natal ». Encore pire, celui là. Des histoires nouvelles à chaque meeting, donc de grands discours émerveillés plus courants. Et comme tout parent gaga, Arthur allait trouver extraordinaire beaucoup de choses. Sa façon de dormir, son calme ou sa vitalité, ses pleurs et tout un tas de broutilles que le monde extérieur ne trouve pas si « extraordinaires » que ça. Et qui allait être en première ligne, encore? C'était lui! Alors non, il n'allait se montrer ni empathique, ni conciliant. Il allait demander à Ludwig de changer de place dès que possible, « pour pouvoir mieux se concentrer sur le thème du meeting ». Et qu'importe ce que les autres pensaient. L'européen était positivement sûr qu'il n'avait rien fait de sa longue vie qui mérite une telle torture. Les premières fois, il avait supporté ça bravement, parce que, après tout, c'était parfaitement compréhensible. Le mariage, il avait accepté aussi. Il y avait même un commentateur français spécialiste de la monarchie anglaise sur place! L'anniversaire d'Elisabeth, soit. Difficile à vivre mais encore de la patience en réserve pour son petit Angleterre. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'y avait pas mis de la bonne volonté! Mais là, non, ce n'était plus possible. Et Angleterre pouvait lui lancer des regards noirs, des remarques sur un certain accident sur le pont d'Alma, il ne subirait plus ça. Il était français, il avait des droits! « La liberté des uns s'arrête où commence celle des autres ». Voilà ce qu'il répondrait aux reproches qu'on allait lui faire. Après tout, Arthur pouvait sûrement trouver un autre souffre-dou... une autre oreille attentive pour partager son bonheur. Antonio, par exemple. Mais lui, il avait donné. La seule chose qui lui remontait un peu le moral, c'était de regarder les paris des britanniques sur la question épineuse du futur bébé: Fille ou garçon? Bond ou brun? Quel prénoms? Il aimait l'idée de les voir se planter sur toute la ligne. Alors, il avait acheté un magazine, avait sauter tout l'historique de la grossesse (il avait suivit, ce n'est pas comme si il avait le choix. Sans même lire les nouvelles. Il avait eu les informations en direct par un blond au gros sourcils qu'il ne citerait pas ici) pour se concentrer sur les théories. Bon, plutôt fille à priori. Du temps de sa monarchie, il n'y aurait pas eu de questions. Un garçon seulement était envisageable, même si lui avait adoré ses petites princesses. Alors... Brun ou roux. Ils ne prenaient pas trop de risques, ces hypocrites. Vu la couleur de cheveux des parents... Mais les mystères de la génétiques pouvaient jouer en leur défaveurs. Ha, peut être des jumeaux. Mon dieu, non! Arthur serait intenable et là cet espèce de fou furieux ne lui laisserait aucune occasion de l'éviter, c'était sûr. Les prénoms maintenant, il allait sûrement avoir beaucoup de classiques, il ne faisait pas forcément dans l'original pour ce genre de choses. John, Georges et Charles pour les garçon. Donc oui, du classique. Et pour les fille en premier Elisabeth. Ben voyons, on ne s'y attendait pas. En deuxième, sûrement Marie ou peut être Anne. Oui, Diana, Alexandra, etc... F... Quoi?

…

…

…

« Ho mon dieu...

Un sourire diabolique s'étira sur les lèvres du français.

Oh ça... Ça c'est très intéressant... Tu vas voir Arthur... Tu vas payer les heures de souffrances que j'ai enduré. »

.

.

.

En arrivant au meeting, ce matin là, sous son calme apparent, Arthur était rayonnant. Moins d'un mois avant la date prévue. Il avait hâte! Ça allait être si merveilleux! Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensait, l'anglais n'était pas uniquement centré sur la naissance à venir. Non, pas au point de ne pas remarquer l'humeur plus qu'ombrageuse de son rival. Arthur connaissait bien Francis et, de toute façon, c'était visible pour tout le monde, à ce niveau là. C'en était à un point où même lui s'en inquiétait. Alors, il essayait de lui remonter le moral, avec les bonnes nouvelles qu'il apportait régulièrement. Mais rien n'y faisait, et ça empirait même avec le temps. Un certain nombre d'Européens semblaient avoir le moral un peu bas, mais pas à ce point. Il ne pensait pas que la crise était à ce point sévère en France pour entamer de façon si visible la bonne humeur de son rival, mais peut-être était ce dû au temps anormalement pluvieux, ou à la perte de ses vignes, et donc de sa production de vin catastrophique pour les deux années à venir. Alors, parce qu'il se sentait particulièrement civil en ce moment, Angleterre tentait de l'aider. D'ailleurs, ce matin là, ses frères lui avaient demandé de venir avec lui, pour accompagner le continental dans cette période difficile. Ils avaient l'air étrangement heureux, mais ces idiots ayant toujours été bizarres, Arthur avait décidé de ne pas s'en préoccuper.

.

« Good morning!

Étrangement, ce matin-là, les nations précédemment un peu tristes semblaient très heureuses, mais arboraient toutes un sourire presque diabolique. Même Prusse, qui ces derniers temps avait arrêté de s'incruster aux meeting pour une raison inconnue, était là. Francis se tourna vers lui, le regard plein de joie. Mais d'une joie un peu malsaine peut être.

Hello England, ronronna-t-il, I'm glad to see you. How are you this morning?

En anglais. Il avait parlé en anglais. Comme ça, dès le matin, sans qu'il ne demande rien. Quelques chose clochait. Francis l'appelais toujours de stupides petits surnoms affectueux qu'il rejetait en bloc. Ces dernier temps, sûrement à cause de sa mauvaise humeur, il se contentait d'Arthur. Mais là, England. Venant de lui, c'était étrange, et très inquiétant.

… Fine... You... Tu sembles être de bonne humeur ce matin.

Oui! J'ai appris une nouvelle très réjouissante!

Ho. Mauvais ça. Tout un tas de regards machiavéliques étaient fixés sur lui, scannant la moindre de ses réactions. Quand à ceux qui n'avaient pas ce regard réjoui ou moqueur, ils semblaient mal à l'aise, fixant mur, sol, plafond, tables et autres objets profondément passionnants.

And... What is it, France?

Des ricanements étouffés raisonnèrent dans la salle. Le rictus du blond au yeux bleus s'agrandit.

L'autre jour, je lisais les paris fait par ton bon peuple sur l'enfant à venir, et j'ai trouvé ça. Lis donc, ça va te plaire!

C'est que... Kate et William m'ont demandé de ne pas parier et d'attendre pour avoir au maximum la surprise alors...

J'insiste! Tu vas être très surpris! »

Ça ne pouvait pas être si terrible, non? Comme d'habitude, Frog devait en faire beaucoup trop. L'enfant allait bien, donc pas de quoi paniquer. Arthur pris une grande respiration et commença sa lecture. Les prénoms? Le couple n'avait rien laissé filtrer sur cela. Les noms étaient le plus souvent en lien avec la royauté anglaise, il n'y avait pas de quoi...

…

…

Non. Pas ça.

.

« C'est truqué. Ce n'est pas possible, c'est truqué.

Ha non, mon petit lapin, ça ne l'est pas. Je n'aurais pas voulu te donner de fausses informations. J'ai vérifié sur un de tes nombreux sites de paris, oddschecker, c'est écrit noir sur blanc. Et tu sais bien que je n'aime pas parier.

TU MENS FROG! Hurla le dit lapin en déchirant le magazine.

Regarde moi dans les yeux pour voir, rosbif. Tu verras si je mens.

…

Il ne mentait pas, et Arthur le savait. Brusquement un grand blanc se fit dans l'esprit du britannique.

Franny, je crois qu'on l'a perdu. C'est awesome! Heureusement que tu as gardé l'original.

Il a tenu plus longtemps que prévu. Intervint Allistair. Ramène la monnaie Carwyn.

Tu as conscience qu'il n'y a presque pas de chance pour que ce soit ce prénom qui sorte, Francis? Demanda doucement Antonio. Il va t'ignorer pendant un bon moment pour pas grand chose.

C'est le but. Et même, savoir que sa précieuse héritière (si c'est une fille) pourrait éventuellement porter le nom de Frances, ça me suffit bien pour vivre heureux pendant un bon moment. Et si on le commençait, ce meeting? »

Comme on dit en France, la vengeance est plat qui se mange froid.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Hum... Que dire pour ma défense pour cette attaque contre mes merveilleux compatriotes et cette agression contre ce pauvre Arthur? Là, Angleterre est vraiment OC, mais pour l'héritier de la couronne britannique, il a bien le droit je pense. Et pour une fois, c'est Francis qui a le mauvais rôle. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours Arthur qui se la jouerait revancharde? Les français aussi ont cette réputation. Pas de raison qu'on y échappe.

Pour mes remarques sur les comportements parentaux, c'est une parodie, et j'ai conscience que c'est largement exagéré. Mais vous avez quand même le droit de me jeter des tomates pour ça.

Pour information, le prénom Frances fait effectivement partie de ceux envisagé par les parieurs anglais pour l'enfant du Duc et de la Duchesse de Cambridge. C'est la version anglaise de Françoise. Bien sûre, sa côte varie selon les moment, mais au moment où j'ai regardé, elle augmentait.


End file.
